Question: Solve the system of equations. $\begin{aligned} & 6x-5y = 15 \\\\ & x=y+3 \end{aligned}$ $ x=$
Answer: We are given that ${x}={y+3}$. Let's substitute this expression into the first equation and solve for $y$ as follows: $\begin{aligned} 6{x}-5y &= 15\\\\ 6\cdot({y+3})-5y&=15\\\\ 6y+18-5y&=15\\\\ y&=-3\\\\ \end{aligned}$ Since we now know that ${y}={-3}$, we can substitute this value in the second equation to solve for $x$ as follows: $\begin{aligned} x &= {y}+3 \\\\ x&={-3}+3\\\\ x&=0 \end{aligned}$ This is the solution of the system: $\begin{aligned} &x = 0 \\\\ &y=-3 \end{aligned}$